Range appliances are frequently utilized in a variety of settings to cook food items. During operation of a range appliance, relatively high temperatures can be generated, for example, in the cooking chamber or on the cooktop of the range appliance. In many cases, the high temperatures generated by the range appliance can cause smoke or other exhaust fumes to emanate from the range appliance. Accordingly, attempts have been made to capture such fumes during range appliance operation. For example, in some cases, hoods have been installed generally above range appliances. In other cases, over-the-range microwave appliances have been installed generally above range appliances. These hoods and over-the-range microwave appliances may include circulation systems. When activated, a circulation system can draw fumes, smoke, grease, and/or steam away from the cooktop of the oven range appliance. Circulation systems generally include a fan for drawing a flow of air into the circulation system and a grease filter for trapping grease entering the circulation system. Certain over-the-range microwave appliances also include air filters for filtering air passing through the microwave appliances' circulation systems. The circulation assembly's air filter can assist with removing dust, particulates, and/or other undesirable substances from air passing therethrough.
Recently, manufacturers have begun to include air curtain features in range appliances. Such air curtain features typically direct a flow of air from the range appliance towards a venting apparatus, such as a hood or over-the-range microwave appliance. Such air flow can direct exhaust fumes generally towards the venting apparatus, to facilitate improved venting. However, operation of a venting apparatus is typically independent of the operation of an associated range appliance (and air curtain features thereof). As such, in many cases, the additional air flow directing exhaust fumes generally towards the venting apparatus can overwhelm the venting apparatus, by providing excess air and fumes beyond what the venting apparatus can handle. This can be counter-effective, causing fumes to not be contained by the venting apparatus.
Accordingly, improved venting systems and associated methods are desired in the art. In particular, venting systems and methods which reduce or eliminate the venting apparatus over-capacity issues, and which facilitate improved air quality conditions as a result, would be advantageous.